barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Anneliese
Princess Anneliese is the main protagonist in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is played by Barbie. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan and her singing voice is provided by Melissa Lyons. She is a princess who always wanted to do work for her kingdom's people. Story Anneliese is the princess of a kingdom located on a mountain top. She and Erika were born at the very same moment, and the two girls were lookalikes. However, Anneliese had a crown-shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Her parents were overjoyed when Anneliese was born and knew she would have only the finest. At some point in Anneliese's life, after she was born, her father passed away, leaving her mother widowed. As a young woman, Anneliese had learned her royal duties and was tutored by Julian. Anneliese and Julian were both in love with each other, but kept it a secret, even from each other. When her kingdom went bankrupt due to Preminger, the queen's adviser who stole gold from the royal mine, the queen wanted Anneliese to marry the rich young King Dominick to save her kingdom. Anneliese wanted to marry Julian, but she had no choice because she wanted to save the kingdom. Julian decided to take her out for a day after hearing she would be married, so they went into the village, where Anneliese met Erika. The two girls realized their uncanny resemblance and become good friends. Anneliese told Erika that she will send someone for her so she can sing at the palace, but that night Anneliese and her pet cat Serafina are kidnapped by Nick and Nack. Serafina becomes very distressed because she is separated from her mistress, Anneliese, but they escape the next night by tricking Nick and Nack. When she gets to the palace, she is turned away because Erika, who is impersonating the princess while she is missing, is already inside the palace. She is threatened by a guard to leave so she goes into the village, upset. She goes to Madam Carp's Dress Emporium hoping for help, but Madam Carp treats Anneliese and her seamstress very disrespectfully. When Anneliese tries to reveal herself to Madame Carp, Madame Carp thinks she is Erika and laughs at her. Anneliese tries to tell Madam Carp not to talk to her seamstress so rudely after she calls the other seamstress a lazy cow, but Madam Carp gets annoyed and locks them up until they finish all the dresses. Anneliese is dismayed to be locked up again, but the other seamstress is very nice to her and believes she is the princess. Later on, Anneliese gives her ring and a label off a dress that reads, "Made exclusively by Madam Carp" to Serafina. Their plan is for someone to be led to the Dress Emporium after they read the label, and rescue Anneliese. Meanwhile, Anneliese tries her hand at sewing dresses but is not very good at it. The seamstress says that Anneliese doesn't have to do it, but Anneliese doesn't want to leave the seamstress to do everything by herself. Preminger finds Serafina and goes to the Dress Emporium to "rescue" Anneliese. She does not know his evil plans so she goes with him, even though Serafina is very distressed and apprehensive around him. Preminger takes the princess to the royal mines. She realizes he was behind her kidnapping and he drags her into the mines, with Serafina following. Once inside the mines, Preminger reveals to a confused Anneliese that he is going to marry her mother and be king. He puts her in a room with a tied-up Julian, who was also captured earlier when he was caught trying to rescue Anneliese. Preminger shows them Anneliese's ring and is going to tell the queen that they died in a tragic accident, and then leaves the two to try and escape. Anneliese is determined to stop Preminger, but Nick and Nack obscure the exit to the mines by blocking it up with boulders and rocks. Julian tries to destroy the rocks with a pickaxe but gives up. While he was hitting at the rocks, a rock fell and cracked open after hitting Serafina. Anneliese goes to make sure Serafina is okay and sees a precious geode inside the rock. She tells Julian he is like the rock; "unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." She tells him she is in love with him and he promises to get them out. He uses the pickaxe again but all of a sudden, some water begins flooding in from a crack in the rocks. Led by Herve, Preminger's horse who wants to help, Wolfie manages to locate the Serafina, Anneliese, and Julian. He digs a hole to reveal a mine shaft. At first, they don't know how they will get up, but Anneliese has a plan. She and Julian move some more rocks so more water will flood in. They get in a barrel with the cats and float up the shaft as the water rises. They go back to the palace to reunite with the queen and make sure she doesn't marry Preminger. Anneliese proves she is not another imposter by showing her mother her birthmark. After Preminger is taken away by the palace guards, Anneliese talks to her mother. She tells her that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for Erika and Julian, and she tells her mother she wants to marry him. Her mother tells her they have to take care of their people first, but Anneliese tells her about the geodes she found in the mines. Anneliese leads miners to collect the geodes, and they created a new industry. The kingdom was saved, and Madam Carp was out of business because there was no work from the palace, most likely because of how she treated Anneliese. Months later, Anneliese and Julian have a double wedding with Erika and King Dominick, who found love with each other, and Serafina and Wolfie had many, many kittens. Personality Princess Anneliese is a very sweet, kind, clever, calm, smart and nice girl, a "true princess" archetype. She loves to read science books. She loves her royal tutor, Julian, and later in the film, she tells her feelings to him. She is very responsible and cares for her people. She loves to learn and is able to tell different kinds of minerals apart. She is very adventurous and longs to be free from her royal duties. She is willing to take chances and is eager to try new things. She is very resourceful and quick-thinking, which can be seen when she escapes from Nick and Nack and from the royal mines along with Julian. Anneliese is also very brave. Physical Appearance Anneliese is a young girl with light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is long, wavy, and blonde. It reaches her mid-back, and she has some of her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a knot. The end of her hair is styled with heavy ringlets. Anneliese has a unique, crown-shaped birthmark on her shoulder. A1.jpg|Pink Gown A12-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Wedding Gown Princess Look Her pink gown, which she thinks looks complicated, was made and sewn by Erika when she was working at Madame Carp's Dress Emporium. Its opening has a mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is divided into three, the middle part being white with gold designs and rose design on top, while the others are pink. The sleeves have the same netting as the opening of her dress. The bottom part of the bodice has the same mesh, and there was a golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all pink, and it has netting and there are sparkles on it. She wears pink shoes. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace if there is a family portrait, like the one when Julian takes Erika to her room. Wedding Wear Her wedding gown almost looks like her pink gown. The opening has the same netting, and the top was divided into three. Its skirt has two parts, the outer part of it (which is the cover) has a rose design on it, and the inner part of it is white. Her veil has a golden border on it, and she wears her tiara on top of her head and white shoes. Anneliese also sometimes wears a tiara. Gallery Quotes *''"'Your Highness'? Why the sudden formality? It's just me."'' *''"So happy, free to do whatever they want."'' *''"I think you're like this. '(Julian: “A rock?”). '''Unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." *''"I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week... to a total stranger."'' *''"I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as 'fool's gold'."'' *''"It's so good to be outside the castle walls. Nobody knows who I am."'' *''"Please call me Anneliese."'' *"I know it's my duty." Trivia *Anneliese is based on Prince Edward Tudor from the original The Prince and The Pauper novel by Mark Twain. *Anneliese's hairstyle is reused several times in other Barbie movies. Genevieve and Rosella used the hairstyle in their weddings, and Annika, Liana, and Alexa used the hairstyle in their final appearance after transformation. *Anneliese is the first princess to marry someone who was not of royalty or nobility, and instead of a commoner. *Anneliese's favorite flower is the pink rose. *Anneliese's room is very similar to Princess Luciana and Queen Ariana's room in Barbie as The Island Princess. *Anneliese scents her stationary with rose. *Anneliese does not appear in the bloopers. Category:Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters